1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a biological information acquiring device that acquires biological information of a subject.
2. Related Art
Among devices that acquire biological information of a subject, devices are known that have a sensor or the like put into contact with a skin surface of the subject, and acquire biological information such as blood components by irradiating a measuring light into a living body of the subject. For example, JP-A-2000-189391 and JP-A-2000-339445 each disclose a non-invasive biological inspection device that acquires biological information by analyzing image information obtained by capturing an image of the living body.
In the technology disclosed in JP-A-2000-189391 and JP-A-2000-339445, a detection unit having a built-in image capturing unit grasps a finger, and this detection unit is provided physically separate from a display unit that displays a captured image. Therefore, it is difficult to know the relationship between an image capturing position and a captured image, and thus it is difficult to perform work of changing the image capturing position while viewing captured images to specify a suitable location for acquiring the biological information. This problem is exacerbated by the fact that the range of image capturing is not the same as the size of a displayed image.